A new hero
by Dragoncharmer
Summary: GearOc. She had known them slightly before. Seen them around. A run away who had no way to change the world. Then the second Big Bang happened along with the chance of a lifetime...
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing

I havent seen power outage so...

* * *

(Somewhere in Dakota)

A blond girl, Alanna, stood there looking at the moon but there was a sudden explosion. Her blue almost black eyes panicked as she gagged on the gas and found herself unable to breathe. The purple cloud seemed to be both blinding and choking at the same time.

"Help…" She could just barely gasp before she fainted….

(In a hospital)

"Is she going to be okay?" a familiar voice to her came to her ears, the voice of Reverend Anderson.

"Yes what was her condition?" another voice that completely surprised her, she heard it before, he was the one who ran the community center that was a haven for her. The voice of Robert Hawkins. Those were the two adults she trusted most.

Alanna stirred and sat up "Mr. Hawkins, Reverend Anderson…"

"Careful there." Said a young woman when Alanna nearly fell over as she caught her. She looked up to see Sharon Hawkins. "Sharon." She said she was another person that she often turned to her for advice.

"You need to rest now." A brunet nurse said "When the cure is injected into blood instead of inhaled, you tend to get fairly tired." She said light-heartedly. Then grew serious and ask everyone to leave the room. The doctor put a hand on Alanna's shoulder.

"You breathed in the meta gas that the bang babies did. But this was different. The gas was different. It was a bit more developed and the cure may not take affect." He said, "You yourself may become a bang baby."

"Who are you? How do you know this?" She asked dumbfounded

"I'm Dr. Donald Todd. I helped to develop the cure…."

* * *

So what do you think? please tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

"Talk"

'_Think'_

(What ever else is going on)

* * *

(Last time)

"Who are you? How do you know this?" she asked

"I'm Dr. Donald Todd. I helped to develop the cure…."

(Now a few hours later)

* * *

"I….I" Alanna could barely speak. "How is it different?" It was all she could ask.

"It was a bit more developed and last time it was… diluted so to speak, by the tear gas that the police shot, the Meta humans and normal humans that breathed it in weren't as powerful as the ones that breathed in the pure gas." He paused to take a breath, "And you have a rare mind-set and way of thinking so you will be very powerful. Maybe you will be among the most powerful there is."

"But how dose the way I think affect my powers."

"The gas, although often mistakenly referred to as "mutagenic" doesn't affect DNA. It removes the Planck's constant limitation of quantum mechanics, allowing thoughts to effect reality on a macro level" Dr. Todd said

"Wa.. Uh… You lost me there…" Alanna said

"He means your personality and what you were thinking and ding at the time as well as your usual mind set affect the reaction of the gas." A sudden voice came

"Thanks, Gear I had no idea what he said" a girl said

"Hey I ALWAYS have to translate things into stupid terms for you and Static, Shebang."

"Hey! It's not our fault Shebang and I are not exactly super geniuses like you Gear!" Another boy said.

"Alanna this is Static, Shebang, and Gear."

"Hey." Static said, while Gear and Shebang said just a simple "Hi" then a backpack like device sent an alarm like crazy. Gear immediately said "Backpack!" and a bunch of little words and letters went across the visor of his helmet.

"Dr. Todd! Make sure you get her to where you wanted to take her! We have to take care of Puff, Onyx, and Boom."

"Right! Alanna come with me. The others that were here know that you'll be somewhere for safety so don't worry." Dr. Todd said

"Don't have to tell me twice! I saw what Puff and Onyx can do before!" was all she said before fallowing Dr. Todd to his car and brought her to a seemingly secure lab. "We'll wait for them here, they are accepted here and have a high authority as me."

"Yeah and it makes things A LOT easier." Gear said causing Alanna to nearly fall over.

"Guess the new stelf system works." Static said half laughing.

"By the way we wanted to ask you something." Shebang said with a serious tone

"What?" Alanna asked

"If you do get powers, we wanted to know if you would join the team.." Gear said

"What?" Alana said

"We wanted to know if you were interested in being a super hero." Shebang explained

"Yeah, and be are knew partner." Static said

"You can think on it. Okay?" Shebang asked

"Okay Ill think about it." Alanna said with a smile

"Come on. Let's see if you got any powers." Static said, with a smile.


End file.
